Naruto Maelstrom Of Many
by infantrymanmat
Summary: Naruto is semi smart and has the common sense he once lacked.he learns the secrets of the kage bushin after Mizuki Incident. He is very tactical and battlefield smart.Now watch as Naruto Uzumaki take on the shinobi world. first two chapters are a repost
1. The Begining

**Hey everybody names Matt well jarheadmatt on here. Anyway I thought id try my luck at writing a fanfic or two and see where that leads. Now forewarning you here I have mediocre writing skills at best. This is an idea I like that I've been wanting to try or read for while. Its semi smart Naruto to gradual smarter or well more tactical. He will still be Naruto just a more real version of who he should be if that makes since, and probably the bigger noticeable immediate change would be them all being little older fourteen to be exact. So everyone is two years older, Just helps move things on and make the more realistic. Well as much as chakra wielder ninjas can be real that is It also goes off fact of him mastering kage busnshin. Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!**

**Now without further adieu "lets Go wild".**

We found our blonde hero waking at his apartment to a loud ring. "BEEEPPPP"!

"ahh shit I gotta get to the academy" Naruto sputtered out. He quickly got up and threw one his favorite orange jumpsuit. Well its his favorite because he hasn't been able to buy anything else from anyone. 'I still wonder about that one I mean sure my pranks got little outta hand but not to that extent '. With that in mind he made his way to the little kitchenette like room in his sparse was bare minimum here, he had a small oven , stove top,microwave, and small fridge. Anyways back to Naruto " mmhhmhmm ramen, I seriously love this stuff" after which he was shoveling down the rest of the savory noodles. Then he threw away the ramen cup and ran out the door only stopping to lock it. 'This it the day! Finally I'll graduate and be a freaking Ninja' he thought as he ran down the street. He zig zagged through the crowd of villagers in the street taking special care to avoid the more scowled looking ones at him. They just gave off this more than usual malice than others luckily for him not many shinobi had those scowls. Finally after a couple minutes of running Naruto reaches the academy. When he reachs the classroom he soon realizes he is still pretty early as there was only two others here already. 'hmm must have set alarm little early last night...oh well guess I'll just sit and chill for a bit' as he was making his way to the back seat he realized the other two genin hopefuls were none other than shikamaru nara and Shino aburame. The nara himself had his black hair up in a pineapple haircut will showing the nara lazy look. The aburame had sunglasses and a buttoned up coat that covered to his face showing not facial features or illogical motion such as the aburame way. both being fairly quite and relaxed. Well one because he was lazy and sleepy while other because he was stonic and calculating.'still both nice guys and pretty capable' he mused to himself. 'hmm now where'd that thought guess my ninja mind is trying to kick in now that ill be one..YES!' . "hiya shikamura, hey shino"he said as he looked to the two in question.

'"tch, troublesome but hey Naruto , you seem slightly different today, almost more hmmm... Composed '" shikamara said as he took a quick look over Naruto or more importantly the look in his eyes. They seemed to hold a new glint to them, not that the mischief and slight pain weren't there but now it held a deepness and determination in them as well. In all it was very troublesome.

"ahh good morning Naruto-san, " Shino replied as he to took a look over Naruto. Shino completely agreed something was slightly off. " yeah I'm not sure but I just feel different today like just better and more focused ehh it might be that I've toned myself down due to because I'll be a real ninja here shortly. Like I maybe unknowingly did, mehh but its cool I'll still be the greatest ninja ever' he said and proclaimed. Both Shino and shikamura gave him a amused look and nod and and then returned to there waiting of there other classmates. After about another five or so minutes a few more students walk in and the room slowly starts feeling up. The first few noticeable students being chouji akamichi, hinata hyuuga, kiba inuzuke as they were respectable clan heirs same as both Shino and shikamura. Now unlike the nara and aburame, chouji wasn't a skinny boy he was fairly big boned not that you should ever say anything more than that to a akamichi. He had swirl like markings on his face show his clan he was from. Then we have the inuzuke heir who wore a hoodie with a fur hood to show his clans primal-ness he was a thin framed boy with red fang like markings down his cheeks signifying him a proud inuzuke along with his little white nin-dog akamaru. Then we finally come to the hyuuga girl. She was a shy lithe little thing but covered herself in a puffed jacket always, she had a hime style haircut and a pale complexion. She also had white almost lavander pupil less eye that would show her as a hyuuga. " hey guys! How are you guys today" Naruto asked. "don't know bout you guys but I'm so ready to be a ninja its not even funny!

"yeah man I'm good and that's if you even make it as a ninja ha!" kiba quickly remarked " after all you are the dead last of the class and have failed before that's why your in our class now since ya even started early". "whatever it was all just a misunderstanding i so could have passed then i was just training all night and got no sleep. So mehhh!" Naruto said quickly sticking his tongue out after words.

"h-h-hi Naruto-kun, i-I'm good t-t-thanks for asking and y-yes I'm very r-ready" hinata shyly said Maybe then my clan will stop seeing me as a disappointment, because it hurts so much. But at least there's naruto-kun'

"hey man I'm great and so so ready. I'm gonna smash up all those guys who oppose the leave, also I get to prove us bigger ninjas are just as good! By the way guys you want any chips?' chouji exclaimed. ' nah man I'm fine just ready to do this!' Naruto said. As they finished there small conversations the last couple of students filed in. Noticeable ones being sasuke uchiha followed by his two fan girls being ino Yamanaka and Sakura haruno. After everyone got in and took there seat was when iruka there chunnin instructor appeared along with his chunnin assistant mizuki. 'alright class settle down and get seated so we can all get started on our test and see who of you will be ninjas today. First things first we will be starting on a basic knowledge test, then target accuracy tests then finally a real world applications test. Everybody with me so far?' after that he took a quick look over the class and seeing no hands up decided to move on 'alright good now lets get started' with that Iruka had started getting the students to get up and go to next room where he and mizuki where performing the tests. After half and hour nearly all the class had gone and tested. The iruka stuck his head back out the door ' Naruto Uzumaki please report to testing room please with that iruka shut door. "finally I get to test I felt like it took forever but at least now that I'm last I know what I'm up against. Its a good thing jiji gave me the shinobi for dummies & common sense for retards books when I turned eight it helped so much even though then last book kinda hurt my feelings...oh well it still helped" Naruto thought as he walked into testing room.

' hey Naruto how are you? Good I presume? well anyways you know the drill. You need to do henge, the kawarimi and finally the bushin no jutsu. So lets start'

'alright iruka sensei lets do it' Naruto said as he transformed into a busty blonde girl in a red string bikini with cute pigtails and six whisker marks on her cheeks. 'will this do sensei' she/he sultrily questioned. Bleed quickly leaked from bother teachers noses till they wiped it off.

'umm yeah hmmh yeah it will just uh change back now please' iruka said. With a quite pop the henge was gone. "of course he would be one of the one in five academy students who do real transformations and not the illusions" iruka thought to himself. ' ok Naruto now the kawarimi please' suddenly there was a potted plant where Naruto was that looked distinctly like the one from the other room. Then he heard the door move and saw Naruto walk back in

'hehe sorry bout that sensei the door was open and I guess I concentrated to much and well yeah you can see what happened hehe' he said as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto then proceeded to do the bushin no jutsu and suddenly there were four pops of smoke and five Naruto's. The original standing like nothing happened and the other four one ground with swirls in eyes and one even throwing up blue stuff. 'shit! Every freaking time I don't get it.i mean I concentrate and put what feels right into them' he said.

'im sorry Naruto but that just won't cut it I'm afraid I'll have to fail you' iruka said remorsefully especially since after finally accepting him as Naruto and not the fox he soon became like his older brother. Mizuki seeing his moment to interject like the good ole teacher he is interrupted before naruto could say anything ' aw come on iruka I'm mean he did make more than a couple bushins and one is still up kind of. I say we let him. Pass.'

'as much as I want to and I really do I can't I mean all the other students were able to make three good quality bushins and he only made a few terrible ones. He would end up using them and getting killed out in the field the best hope would be them laughing at him while he tries to run after using it.' iruka said. Naruto being devastated as he was took off out of the classroom to get some air and think.

Naruto soon sat the fourths head looking out over the village he always was more calm and relaxed after coming here. He could see the whole village, his home village the one he so desperately wanted to protect regardless of the scorn he gets.

' hey Naruto I thought id find you here. I mean you are at your best after coming here. I just wanted to check and see how your holding up and to let you know that iruka really does care and only did what he thought best.' mizuki said.

'yeah yeah I know but it doesn't suck any less I mean this is the last year I can take the academyt coursework and pass the exam by end of semester or I'm booted from the program, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be a civilian for the rest of my life. That might as well be a fate worse then death. Well not that I believe that fate shit anyways haha right sensei' Naruto said

'yeah well I'll certainly say your grown up some and learned some common sense since you have been in the academy and that's why I'm going to give you and extra credit exam. That and since you passed every thing else and this would average you into an above average passing score' mizuki said with a little to much cheerfulness.

' really sensei your not pulling my leg are you? I mean there really is one of this and all?all i need to know is how it is preformed.' he asked

'there sure is but the thing is that its alot harder. Its basically a stealth and information gathering task. Like mini war games that we teacher can set up with the hokage. Basically what you have to do is sneak into the hokage tower and get to the back room of his office and get a big scroll know as the great scroll of seals which is a big scroll full of upper level ninjutsu's that if you can learn one of means you obviously have skills to pass acadamy because you would prove stealth and aptitude to learn while getting a helpful skill' mizuki said."I hope he buys it because I will admit his stealth surpasses mine even. I mean come on who else can hide from jounin and ANBU in a bright orange jumpsuit. Bah it doesn't matter either way I will have it and be ride of this weak village"

'wow really? That does sound like a hard test but I Bet I can handle it' Naruto said." though that does sound a little odd I mean I've never heard of other people taking that kind of exam, but he is my sensei and is supposed to look out for me. Hmm maybe its like good teacher & bad teacher and iruka has to play tough love and mizuki is soft love. Ehh whatever I'll worry about it later" ...' alright sensei I'll start right away because about now is when most the ANBU are away for dinner. Well that is those is the normal time they are since i kinda had to guess and find there schedule to better perform my pranks. Hehehe'

'Great! I'll be ride outside of konoha in the Forrest near training ground thirty to decide if you pass. I'll give you three hours to get it and learn a technique ' mizuki said.."wonderfully! The little moron believes it. Great now I can get the scroll and kill the little fox brat so he can't ruin my lords plans later. Hah I might even be rewarded by him for it".

'wow this took a lot of work work to get' Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat on the Forrest floor by a little shack near training ground thirty. ' but it still only took thirty minutes even with old man homage there. Good things he's a pervert or else my pervert killed wouldn't have worked and I would have failed for sure. Though I still feel like something off...ehh whatever I need to focus for now. Lets see here first on the list is kage bunshin. Well damn of course the first one would be what I suck at but wait it says there solid clones. Well might as well try.' with that he was off to working on them.

Nearly and hour and a half later we find Naruto sprawled out on the Forrest floor gasping for air. 'damn! That was hard' he wheezed out' but I managed it haha. Hmm maybe if I learn one more I could even pass with like special honors or something?..lets see what else is next. Hmm the tajuu kage bushin. Well all that is is a more chakra required different version so I'll skip that. Ok I like this the tajuu kage shuriken jutsu. Well I'm sold hehe with that he was put back to practicing for the remainder of his time.

we find mizuki jumping from rooftops towards his fellow teachers lodgings ' this is perfect its almost be the time limit the homage has most available jounin's searching for the little moron and they don't have a clue. Now I just got to put the last price of the puzzle together and frame my friend for it all hahaha' he quickly jumps down from the roofs to someone door step and knocks frantically. :thud. Thud. Thud.: 'im coming old up' someone yelled from inside' opening the door iruka sees his friend mizuki there in a panicked state. ' hey mizuki what's got you so uppity'

'its Naruto! He has still the forbidden scroll of sealing and took off to the woods with it!' mizuki all but screamed.

What! Naruto would never do that he's a good kid there has got to be some reason that this happened!' iruka said and I'll find it out I'm going to look for him' with that he jumped away.

' haha this is perfect. God this just couldn't get any better mizuki chuckled to himself.

'There you are! I find you finally!' iruka shout toward Naruto.

' eh what are you talking about I wasn't hiding just waiting for you or mizuki for my test I did it but better yet I did one better and learned two technique and not just one. I'm so freaking awesome its scary haha!' Naruto said

'huh what are you talking about there's not make up test or anything. Did mizuki tell you to do all this' iruka asked. "god I hop that's not the case because if so not only does it mean he might have turned traitor but he was also planning on killing Naruto"

' umm yeah I kind of thought it was from both of you and all but I guess not. So does this mean it was a trick or something' Naruto hesitantly asked.

'hahaha well of course it is you moronic brat' mizuki sneered as he showed up' now just give me the scroll and I might just let you go'

' mizuki what the hell are you doing. You seriously aren't thinking of betraying the village are you, you bastard' iruka seethed. The very thought of his friend turning traitor both pissed him off and upset him little, and he'd be damned if he let someone he thought of a friend and watched over do something like that one main reason if because it obviously meant there friendship didn't matter if he keep that much secret.

' haha but of course old friend and not only will I get away with it you'll be Locked up and that little demon brat will be dead' he sneered again

' alright enough. What the fuck is up with you all and the demon word around me. I haven't done shit besides pranks they haven't been that bad and I mean I don't know my parent but old man hokage would have tould me if they were hated or something since I know he knows regardless of what he says Naruto yelled" least I'm pretty sure he knows and If he does i guess I'm just not ready for it yet,but maybe now I'll find out some answers "

' wow you still don't know and here I was thinking you were getting smarter. Well I'll tell you why after all i think I'll just kill you now and you deserve to at least know that you little demon bastard' mizuki said

' no! you can't do that you asshole its forbidden' iruka yelled

'shut the hell hell iruka and just listen along to. Well you know fourteen years ago with the Fox know as the kyuubi attacked our village well history says it was defeated by the fourth well history was wrong what really happened was he sealed it into someone new born child' mizuki said

"well i think i can see where this is going i i don't like it" Naruto morbidly thought.

'mizuki shut up already. Its against the law' iruka shouted again

' heh like I care! Anyways back to where I was that child was you Naruto they sealed it into you making you the demon brat hehe' mizuki said

' what? Damn that can't be true you have to be losing...but it kind of makes sense the glares and the sneers and shouts of demon brat, but if it was seal then that just like makes me its jail right he. Absent mindlessly said then he heard a swooshing sound and look up to see a fuuma shurikin coming at him " well fuck! definitely not one of my better days" he thoughts as he closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly he heard a squelching sound and felt a warm liquid splash his face and opened his eyes to see iruka in front of him with as smile on his face hovering in front of him protectively. Naruto was speechless for a moment before it all registered ' iruka sensei why! ' he yelled

' heh because Naruto me and you aren't very different and I know the pain it was to be alone and want to be acknowledged and I want you to know that I acknowledge you Naruto.' iruka said smiling with blood dripping from the smile.

' well if that isn't just a touching scene. So touching it makes me sick and I should end it' shouted mizuki.

'hurry run Naruto and don't let him get the scroll he will use it against the village' iruka said. With that Naruto took off into the woods with mizuki shortly after him after a few parting worked of I'll be back for you to iruka. Ten minutes later Naruto jumps to a branch as iruka lands in front. V hurry Naruto give me the scroll so we can keep it safe.' he said. Naruto just looks at him the ran and jumped doing a flying shoulder into irukas body and in a pop of smoke mizuki was there instead 'heh how did you know mizuki said. The in a pop of smoke where Naruto was now stood iruka ' because traitor I'm iruka' he said. Mizuki was beyond angry now. He hadn't expect this much fight from iruka and didn't expect him to protect Naruto as much.

' why are you even protecting him some much. The fox is the reason your parents are dead. Hell the fox is the reason most of the pain konoha has suffered has happened I mean don't you hate it and want revenge' mizuki asked while in a nearby bush Naruto waited with a held breath hoping for a good answer. ' what you say is very true the fox did cause all this and I hate it so very very much...' iruka said before pausing for a moment. That moment was all Naruto needed to feel his heart drop and was about to jump off and run away when iruka started speaking again ' but the thing is he isn't the fox, not even close he is Naruto uzumaki and he will be the greatest shinobi alive and a good hokage eventually' he said. Narutos heart nearly jumped from his chest he was so happy. He was accepted and believed in, the feeling was amazing and he would be dead before he let someone take it away with that thought in mind he crawled from the bush to the clearing they were in preparing to do anything to stop him.

' hmmph that's a shame iruka and here I was thinking of killing you last or at least pinning Naruto's murder soon you but now you die. With that said mizuki took out a demon wind shurikin and flung it towards iruka that easy leaning up against a tree. He closed his eyes and wait for his time. Only to not hear for feel anything. He then heard a gasp come from mizuki and opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him with the shurikin between his hands and a look of determination and disgust etched into his face as he stared up at mizuki. Naruto did a quick look back to check iruka and it was then that he saw his one endless ocean sapphire eyes in a cold and hardened look that sends chills down you spine. It was a look that said whatever he was to do promised consequences to who opposed him. After he turned away Naruto quickly yelly up at mizuki. ' hey you bastard lay one finger on iruka sensei and I'll hurt you a thousand times over ' mizuki just laughed

' a thousand times you said. Phst what ever you little moron I'll only you one hand and destroy you.' with that said he was about to leap apon Naruto when he saw the blonde do some cross hand sign and felt a large surge of chakra. So he stopped and watched. Suddenly In a huge gush of smoke the Forrest after the smoke clear was filled with hundreds of narutos maybe even upwards of a thousand. All just standing there with kunai in hand staring down at him.

' what's wrong bastard though you'd only need one hand. Hmm well if you want start i will with that said all the Naruto's jumped mizuki and proceeded to beat the guy within a inch of his life. Be it kicks, punches, elbows, knees, it didn't even matter to them as they beat him. After about ten minutes Naruto was in front of iruka and said ' heheh guess i went little over board huh sensei?' iruka just sat there baffled for a moment before smiling and saying ' come here for a moment naruto and close your eyes' naruto did as instructed and felt a weight on his forehead and opened his eyes and notice iruka was missing his headband and realize wath it meant. ' yes! Thank you sensei! Thank you so much! I'll defiantly make you proud. You know what this is cause to celebrate. Lets go get some ramen!' with that naruto turned around only to fall on to the ground from exhaustion and the backlash from so many clones memories which he was slowly learning about now. ' you already have made me proud. You already have with that said iruka scooped naruto up and carried him to the hokage's office and seat him apon the couch with only few words to hokage mainly telling him to remind naruto of Raman after team selection. He then left before naruto woke up.

Shortly after around thirty minutes later Naruto wakes up and takes in his surroundings and immediately know where he's at and looks to the desk where the hokage's behind. ' hey old man, sorry about all the mess i create and what not i guess i thought i could trust my sensei'

' which normally you can and should he was just a bad leave that crumble and fell to the ground to be stepped upon. But its all ok now no worries. Though I'm very glad you ok now and also iruka said to remind you of ramen after ten selections the hokage said.

'alright thanks old man but i have a question. Why didn't you tell me before. I mean i trusted you and still do but that hurts i mean i had to learn from a traitorous sensei.' naruto solemnly asked. The hokage thought for a moment before speaking ' and for that I'm sorry but i really didn't think you were ready and didn't want to cause problems. You have to understand i wanted you to have. A normal life, i see you as almost my own grandson, but is see now i was wrong and you were ready. For that i apologize.' naruto nodded and told him it was all alright just to try not to keep things like that from him. He then left the hokage's office to head home to rest after a long day. Once naruto gets home he plops down on his bed to rest all the while his mind thinking on many things but most importantly the kage bushins. When he woke up he had there memories flooded threw him and some where even like organized for him to look threw his clones whole 'lifes' at minutes for the whole battle start to end on many of the clones memories. Which was awesome and very headache inducing to him he thought. That is probably the very reason he passed out he thought " this has definitely been an interesting day and with the clones I guess everything I experience is passed on. Well almost everything I didn't fell that all my muscles were different so I bet its everything but my body which I'll just have to keep training on that separately but I might be able to use clones for like my Justus and links studying and stuff. Alright its a plan I'll take the three days break to study the use of my clones as both training tools and I guess attack style tools" with those thoughts in mind Naruto finally passed out asleep due to his long day all the while wondering what lie ahead too.

**well there you have it my first chapter of my first fanfiction reposted. Yeah I know it started off little slow but don't worry it will pick up here in the next few chapters just had to get like the beginning and stuff out of the way. So yeah I don't have a beta reader or anything and I will try to put up a chapter or two a week if I can and if people like it and I get good reviews. Though please be gentle its my first time ok haha**


	2. Meet the Team

**hey guys its jarheadmatt again. Well I now got an idea of a few thing thanks to corrections and a relooks. Unfortunately I still yet to find a beta reader but I'm working on it so just bare with me please I will get one soon enough and go back over a chapter or two.**

**Oh yeah I don't own Naruto So lets go wild**

Naruto slowly woke up after a full day of sleep to the sun coming through his window. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and gave a quick glace to his clock and calendar and noticed it was 8:00am the 11th. He didn't think much of it and slowly got up out of bed and trudged his way on to the bathroom and cleaned up and got dressed. He came back into the kitchenette area and yawned and look at the time again. This was when he realizes that instead of waking up the next morning after the mizuki incident he slept a whole day a way. "Well shit I had hoped to get up the very next morning to start my training and to get a idea of my level. Argh! Oh whatever I still have two days. Alright I am gonna go grab some ramen and then I'm off to train!" with that said he took off out the door after locking it and speed towards the Ichiraku ramen. He took notice of. The glares a little more then usual today.'hmm well I now know why they all glare and stuff since they hate they fox, but can't they see the difference in the prison and prisoner. I guess they civilians wouldn't really know the difference to much since old man hokage shelters them a good bit from the more troubled stuff. Whatever I'll show them that I am not the fox and that I am Naruto Uzumaki!' he thought right as he came upon the stand.

"hey Teuchi, can I get two bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto said to the old man. After he did he noticed ayame to standing there." oh hey ayame didn't see you there at first"

" hi ya Naruto " ayame smiled early toward him. She then turned back away to continue working on the ramen for others. Soon after Teuchi came in and placed the bowls intent of Naruto,which With a couple quick words he dug in. He finished quickly and paid saying his goodbyes to both of them and took off towards the training ground right on outskirts of konoha.

He arrived at the training ground probably about ten to twenty minutes later after having a quick run in with Shino. There were not to may words spoke but there was still a friendliness about there few words that were spoken that left naruto happy and energized ready to throw himself into his training for force. "Kage Bushin Jutsu!" He shouted upon getting into the clearing of the training ground. after a few pops of smoke there were about fifty other naruto's standing around. " alright me's lets get to work since i learned what you learned from mizuki i am guessing you learn from me, so that means you already know my plan of us trying out the limit of us learning and doing new tricks with all of us. so firsts up i want ten of you guys to fight each other, i want ten of you to go play hide-n-seek because that will work on our stealth i think because if one dispelled you all know where and you'll have to keep running and what not, i want another ten of you wanting the first ten fight so maybe we can find out how i kept getting my ass or our asses handed to us in the academy all the time, then another ten thing on new things we can do an stuff be it pranks or attacks or ideas for stuff just think on it all, and finally you last ten i want you to go fish and hunt since ill be hung and place i don't have food at home so i need some, alright everybody got it, now go!" he yelled and a series of "Hai"s were heard "hmm i guess i better do some push ups and like sit ups and maybe some running since i guess i cant get physical improvement from my clones. alright sounds like a plan ill run some laps around the training field and then do some sets of push ups, sit ups and pull ups!" and with that said he was off. `he sprinted the first few times around the area then took a sedate pace for the remaining two laps before the other work outs. after he finished his laps he started on all the up"s such as sit ups and pull ups and push ups, then he did another four laps and it pretty much continued that way for another hour or two when the ten "food" clones as he dubbed them brought some fish and boar for lunch. they started a fire and then started cooking. shortly after it being done naruto came over and started chowing down and then fell asleep for an hour. he suddenly jolted awake to a painful headache and a ton of memories of the training he didn't remember himself doing. "argh that hurts, well at least i know everything works for the memories and stuff and i guess i don't really have a fighting still..damn that sucks a lot..what ever note to self dispel a few at a time and not fifty at once" after saying that he summoned fifty clones again and proceeded to continue training almost into the evening where he finally went home after getting the fish and stuff and eating and storing leftovers in the small fridge. though as he lay down he had a few thoughts buzzing around his head.'OK so my first one of two training days is over and i think it was good. i know i got my stealth skill down pretty good i mean i must be high level by now i wear orange and still outrun and hide form jounins and what not. then there is my fighting and i honestly don't know how i am in that department since i never was really taught any at the academy, i do know i leave myself open a few times and that gets me in the end but anything past that i dont know...dammit that sucks. but i think the best part so far is with me having clones now and them thinking up plans i can do some well thought out and elaborate pranks and also they can rally help with like surprise attacks or something. like if we were given chores or something...ha ha yeah like they would give chores to ninjas" and with that last thought he was fast asleep resting for the next day.

An hour Earlier

Putting away his crystal ball the sandaime sighed before speaking " now do you see what i mean kakashi, all of the academy as far as i am concerned he was mostly set up to fail and yet he made it this far and will make it even further in the coming days and years ahead. i have faith in naruto just like the hokage before i came out of retirement did too. he is not the smartest, nor is he the dumbest, though he shows exceptional brilliance for adapting to the situation at hand rather than planning ahead. he is not the strongest, nor is he the weakest, but he makes up for it in his size letting him get into an enemy guards defense. i was able to come to these conclusions after his one fight. he has a determination surpassed by none other and possess the will of fire like only few before us has. that is why even though the council thinks they are pushing me around and making you take the sasuke under your wing i will be giving you a full time and it will include naruto, one because he is capable of great things and can change people i believe, and two i hope he makes sasuke to give up his quest of vengeance fulled by the hatred of his clan. i want you to keep the appearance that you are still favoring the uchiha even now knowing the truth of naruto's family even though with how well you knew the two if you were with naruto every for a few moments you would have figured it out, so regardless go about everything as if that is true but i request you at least tutor him on the side or something since i know the council will demand you give him a powerful justu to fuel his power hungry attitude. is this all understood!"

" hai hokage-same i will do my best to act as i am appeasing the council and really work on the whole team and i will push teamwork so maybe sasuke will bend to that teachings too hopefully and i will help naruto and steer him in the right direction' kakashi replied.

" very good that will be all kakashi your dismissed." the sandaime said

The Next Day at the training ground a little past noon

'Alright! i got it!" naruto shouted as a few clones he had be trying an attack with dispersed. he looked to the other clones still around. " so what to you guys think of that awesome huh?" naruto said to the clones

"yeah Boss we will totally kick some ass with that and they wont even see it coming!' the first clone exclaimed

"i know right were all gonna be like whoop ahh!" the second one says extended his fist out in a kung fu punch

"alright alright you guys make a few more of you if you can without dispelling and im gonna eat some lunch and take a nap and try to think up some strategy's or something. gotta be ready for when i get put on a team and all right!" naruto said. so with that said he went over to the fire and grabbed the fish and other meat off and started eating it and the whole while thinking of tomorrow and who would be on his team and what it would be like. maybe he would get a real awesome sensei who taught them totally cool jutsu's and taught them like spying or something. yeah he thought that would be cool about an hour later shortly after finishing his meal he went over and laid under a tree for shade but was still able to stare up and watch the clouds. he laid there for a few minutes almost falling asleep till he heard some noise in the bushes to his left, he tensed up some but then saw it was just shikamaru walking over to where he was off to the side of the field.

" uh troublesome but hey naruto what are you doing out here" shikamaru said

"huh oh i was just training earlier and stuff to get ready for when we all get put on teams so i can pull my own weight, but now im resting was gonna take a nap but i got caught up in cloud watching"naruto responded

"troublesome so you did pass too then, but i guess that's why your wearing there forehead protector then, and really that sounds not so troublesome, this is where i sometimes come to watch the clouds and get away from my troublesome mother, she is a real pain sometimes" shikamaru said.

"yeah your more than welcome to i mean its a free training ground i have no say ha ha and yeah i wouldn't know about that no family after all" naruto joked.

"oh sorry man i almost forgot, you go around smiling some much sometimes that its almost believable' shikamaru stated

"ha ha oh so you know i hide my pain away then, but its alright its really not that bad i mean yeah it sucks but after gowning up without the i guess a guy just gets used to it if you know what i mean" naruto said

"yeah umm i guess so" shikamaru replied

"so i plan on laying here for a bit longer then maybe take a nap but after that i figured id fight my clones over there and try and think up some like i don't know tactical stuff for when my team gets in fights in the future you up for that maybe"naruto asked

"hmm it'll be troublesome but i guess i could use something to loosen my mind up a little and since you mentioned fighting you clones i take it there solid clones' shikamaru's asked

"cool and yeah they are they are shadow clones. fully solid clones with chakra and everything and i learn what they learn too its really cool and helpful i am still trying to think up more stuff to training them with and stuff but i can worry more later" naruto said

"hmm interesting i think ive heard of my father speak of those before to some other jounin, well i still wanna cloud watch and nap for a bit more before we start ok" shikamaru said

"yeah that's fine" naruto responded with that said they just both lay there and watched the clouds for a while falling asleep off and on for an hour or so longer then planned. they then got up and preceded to spare and think up tactical battlefield strategy's like planned earlier. they went on like that for a few more hours till it got dark and they called it quits. so after dispelling his clones in groups they went to there respective homes ready for the next day.

the next day naruto wakes up relatively early and does some light exercise and workouts and then eats and gets cleaned up before heading to the academy. he decided to take to the roofs to reach the academy quicker. on his way he noticed a few more ninjas out earlier then usual but didn't pay much attention to that fact. hew soon reached there academy and got seated and ready for teams to be said

'alright everyone get in your seat and get ready" iruka yelled "its time to be pair up with your teams now"

"but iruka sensei what is the idiot naruto hear for" sakura screeched

"haruno sit down and be quite ill have you know naruto took a much harder secondary test and passed with flying colors" iruka said

after that little outburst the team selections went along fine it was the usual pairings the second generation ino-shika-choj as one of the teams then there was a tracking specialized team with the inuzuki, hyuuga, and and aburame. then there was the hard hitter team still in rotation from last year that had taijutsu specialist on it and a weapons expert and also a hyuuga. then finally the last team was team seven, it counsisted of a heavy hitter and stamina freak known as naruto, it consisted of a jutsu specialist and speedster know as sasuke and finally a perfect chakra control and future mednin know as sakura. This was soon to be know as the Distractions and Destruction team though they didn't know these yet but some jounin had already quoted that after seeing there files and that they would be under kakashi of the sharingan. shortly after all the teams were called and placed together there jounin senseis started to come and get the teams after an hour all but team seven had left.

"dammit where is our sensei!" naruto shouted

"would you shut up ya moron he is not here yet obviously" sakura yelled back at him

"jeez's sorry you don't have to be such a bitch i mean i know your hot and all but you cant just go around yelling at people because you want"naruto said

"what was that you ass? keep that up and you'll never get a date from me. not that you compare to dear sasuke anyways but still shut up"sakura screeched back at him

"hm, you both need to shut up" sasuke calmly said

"yes sasuke dear! you heard him shut up naruto!' sakura said

"jeez's i wasn't even yelling anymore. you were! eh whatever im gonna set up a prank for sensei being late' with that said he created three shadow clones and then sent them off with a plan in mind, while sakura and sasuke just watched with slight curiosity. then they came back one with a bucket of glue, one with a bag of feathers and another with a party hat. he then got to work rigging the door to go off when he walked in an spill the glue all over him, turn on the fan in the room and spread the feathers and finally launch the party hat to his face. alas it would not be the fate of the jounin as he just finished it up the door cracked open and they saw gray hair sticking straight up peak through before all of his one eyed glory is revealed. and then the trap sprung and all the event happened but as naruto was laughing at the trap starting he felt a pull on his who body and chakra and no sooner then did he blink his eye that saw kakashi covered then did he open them again and find himself caught in his own trap.

"hmm my first impression of you is you need to be more creative and make sure your not in range when pulling pranks. meet me up on the roof in ten minutes" with that kakashi was gone. dumbfounded they all wordlessly walked to the roof only to find there sensei already there and ready some orange book, a book with upon further study they knew was some kind of smut book that wasn't suppose to be read in public.

"alright lets introduce ourselves and get all nice and friendly with each other so we can be a great team and have super awesome team work "he said and they all just stared at him"hmm a little much maybe? well to bad anyways the name is kakashi and i am to be your sensei, i have likes, some dislikes, and i have a dream for the future but not that you need to know just yet. so yeah your next pinks" he said and they all processed what they learned and it was just his name

"my name is sakura haruno not pinks and my likes are well"she looks over to sasuke and smiles with a little giggle" my dislikes are ino pig and naruto when being an idiot"she gives a quick glare to naruto who returns it with a raspberry' and my dreams for the future are to have a family and be taking care up by my dear sasuke" she said dreamily as she glanced at sasuke, who kind of just scoffed at the idea.

"alright mister emo uchiha" kakashi said

"my name is sasuke uchiha and i am a future elite as is the power of all uchihas. i have few likes and many dislikes, some of the few likes would be tomatoes, and i have ambition more than a goal and i will achive it by killing a certain asshole' said uchiha sneered

alright and last but not least Blondie" kakashi said

"hey my name is naruto uzumaki not Blondie and don't you forget it, i am going to be the best ninja alive and a great hokage one day. my likes are ramen and sakura..'even though shes a bitch sometimes' training and my few friends i have, my dislikes are the time it takes to make my ramen and a majority of the civilian population, my goal for the future i already said hehe' he said sheepishly

'hmm i got and fangirl but not a rabid one, the uchiha who could probably give the disbanded ROOT a run for there money in emotionless and a stamina freak knucklehead, well this will definitely be fun' kakashi thought dryly.

"ok well now that we know some stuff about each other and are all nice and cozy im gonna break that bit of comfort by saying that you not genin yet and wont be till you pass a test we jounin sensei pose to make full genin the test you took before was just to see if your ready to try to do it and this will be the real deal, ok... so meet me at training ground seven by the memorial stone at seven and don't be late and don't eat breakfast, bye for now" with that said kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke.

"well shit this is great"naruto said, the other two just looked one before sasuke got up and stormed off mumbling something about training to get stronger with sakura following him to ask him for a quick date. so naruto just shrugged his shoulders and took off to his own home only stopping to grab some ramen and then went home to sleep thinking about what tomorrows test will be like

**well im done with my second chapter..sorry it isnt that long just had to get some of this out now why i work on the 3rd and 4th chapter..so what do you all think any better with getting the story moved along and getting it proofread better. well review and what not and let me know what you all think and if you want me to continue and so forth. also still need a beta reader**


	3. Preparations to Test

**Hey im back the previously named jarheadmatt now named 11xsoldiermatt, well this is the start of the new chapters for those that read this to begin with i apoligize profously for the long wait i was dealing wqith getting into the Army and a bunch of work. so anyway sorry for the spelling for the first two chapters i dont have a beta yet and still need one but i have a spell check system now atleast so anyways dont own naruto or any other names that may be dropped**

**So lets get wild**

* * *

><p>It was a still dark out when Naruto awoke from his restless night of sleep, he was troubled with tons of idea's and worries for today's test and his team working out together. so full of his thoughts he got straight up and went to the shower and blasted away any grime and mud from the previous days activities. when done naruto made his way to the kitchenette and heated up some leftover meats from a few days ago for his breakfast. within minutes it was done and he plopped done at the table and started munching away.<p>

"mhhm nothing better than some warm breakfast early in the morning!" naruto exclaimed. '_hmm something seems wrong'_ he thought to himself.'_well cant be to important if i cant remember it'_

"Alright now that im done time to set my plan into motion, first i gotta get some clones up and running and then to old man hokage!" he said

**"Shadow clone jutsu!"** with that around twenty clones popped into existence with ten of them immediately having in mind what there creator wanted and took off to the library to get in some remedial studying, while the other ten lined up before him in a kneeling position.

"you rang boss?" the first lined up clone said with some mirth in his voice and a smirk on his face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"oh wow nice your all lined up and the others are ready to go, guess since your all part of me you must have seen some of the dreams and ideas" naruto said with a smirk of his own." though since your still waiting for the orders and since the way some of you are acting you must not a have gotten all of the thoughts?.." he said absentmindedly. " though guess that's good too since it gives you all a little difference even if you are me"

"yeah we figured that too" the second clone said with a little less mirth in his voice, though there was still a smirk plastered on his features

"well yeah that would make sense anyways i want five of you too hid around the trees and scout out the area while maybe lieing some traps here and there with some of my supplies since i made like a thousand of you or us whatever the other day and kept going for a while a thought having only twenty of you might make it where you can last the whole day or so, and then four of you will turn into demon shurikens and the last one i want to turn into a large dagger so we can see how the real henge will stand up to massive force" naruto said and the remaining clones thought the ideas through and finished the thought process with mischievous smiles plastered all over there faces.

"Yes Sir!" five of the clones said simultaneously and took off out the window toward the training grounds as the other four popped into smoke, after it cleared in there place was two regular demon shurikens with four pointed edges and about the size of his arms and the other two were black collapsible demonic wind shurikens.

naruto looked over the collapsible two and snapped them closed and put them into his leg pouch on his jumpsuit only leaving the handles visible and snapped the other to onto his back by two clips on his jacket. naruto looked over to the last clone who looked to be in thought before asking what was on his mind ' are you going to change now too or not"

"yeah boss i was just thinking that maybe i should put almost all my chakra into the henge but was thinking on what amount to keep to make me stay around in general, also i was thinking of maybe doing like a combo henge or something like some of the clans that we heard of did. well something like that, i thought maybe id grab a couple of spoons or some other metal just encase so maybe it will help me be solid i don't know if it will work but its better to try right?" the clone spewed forth his idea.

"you know that's a great idea, awesome! me and you guys are gonna be great!" naruto said and he thought the little idea though his own head too

"i know right boss!' the clone responded before he went and grabbed a couple of spoons and focused over half his chakra and then performed the henge, in a large burst of chakra smoke the clone transformed into the aforementioned dagger and landed on the grand with a clink. after the smoke cleared up naruto walked over to it and picked it up before examining it. It was a around twelve inches a four inch handle with a dark black wrap on it with an orange cap on the end and the blade itself was a one sided edged blade of eight inches with a slight curve to it and a serrated edge on the other side, the blades color was a dark rustic orange almost to the point of being a red or black, all in all it was a pretty bad ass Dagger.

"whoa! now that's a knife right there! freaking amazing i love clones there so useful with just little things like the henge!" naruto yelled out in excitement." ok..ok.. i need to calm down and relax so i can think some with the test happens today whatever the test may be that is." he said as he calmed himself "ok lets see its light out finally and its what time" he glanced over at the clock. "ok its like eight so old man hokage should be in his office now so i could possible swing by to see him and get any ideas or hint for the test or whatever is going to happen today" with that said naruto took off out his window springing from his fire escape to the next buildings window seal and jumped to another one and another till he finally touched down on the grand and ran down the street in the direction of the hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi had just gotten into his office and had settled in to start doing some paper work, though his heart wasn't really into it since it was the bane of all kages existence in the first place, and next was the fact of him thinking on all of the new teams and there test that they were to take in the next few hours, more importantly he was thinking on naruto and his team and how the would make it.<p>

suddenly there was loud knocking

:thud! thud! thud!: " old man hokage you in there!" came from the other side of the door.

"well speak of the devil" hiruzen mumbled to himself" come in naruto im here" no sooner than the words left his mouth then did naruto bust up into his office and jump over the first sit and into it right in front of hiruzen.

"hey old man, how are you doing this morning? good i hope anyway did you know there was another test that we are being made to take after all the crap we put up with in the academy to do it all again?" naruto spouted out to him.

"why yes i am good and yes i am well aware of the secondary test naruto. the test are put there in order to weed out the unqualified shinobi, you see the academy is there to give you a lot but not all the basics you have to apply yourself to get the rest of the basic and you have to be able to put what you learned into practice also. now in the academy you just had a few jutsu tests and a few throwing test and some lower level knowledge that anyone with the right mind set should pass if given the chance which is good." the old hokage took a pause to see if naruto was keeping up with him so far.

"ok though im sensing a 'but' coming on" naruto said

"why of course but you need more than just that to be a shinobi and even more to be a good shinobi and that's where the sensies come in and there knowledge and life experiences help. though first they must make sure your able to do the training and learning by testing either your skills or knowledge or how well you work together even. though i believe i may have said to much because of the time of morning and my own drowsiness." the hokage said after realizing his own slip.

"ehh well awesome i guess that will probably help but still it sounds like alot of work but it wouldnt be worth it if it wasn't right" naruto said to the hokage with a smile

"to true naruto to true" he laughed out in response to narutos words. he then looked out the window onto the hokage mountain.'_yes the will of fire burns strong in this generation you would all be so proud and happy, especially you my young friend especially you, to soon was your time and i still regret not taking your place, all of you places to be honest' _he thought to himself not spacing out more than a minute so naruto never really noticed.

"well yeah i think i gotta go kakashi sensie said to be at the training grounds around nine so i should probably take off now, see ya later old man" naruto yelled as he ran to the window and leaped out grabbing a clothes line and it springing forward to sling him to the next ledge a few stories lower as he grabbed that one he looked back and gay the hokage a wave and flipped up onto the roof of the building and began running and leaped from roof to roof, well the closer ones that is to his destination

"he he that boy is something else' hiruzen said with a very amused look on his face

* * *

><p>SNAP! "shit!" naruto yelled out as the branch he just swung from snapped and sent him hurling towards the ground with a hard THUD he impacted the grassing surface of outer area of the training ground. naruto had been practicing his muscle and strength skills by jumping from the closer roofs from the hokages office to swinging from branches and jumping from them to his designated training ground, only problem happened to be the one week branch close to the outside of the training ground, hence we found naruto in a hep of limbs face in the dirt on the ground.<p>

!Phew! he got of and spat some of the dirt out

"well that hurt a lot and was embarrassing" naruto absentmindedly said as he began strolling over to the posts in the training ground were he could see two figures leaning up against to be more precise one was sitting leaning and the other was leaning in in hopes of getting a date.

"hey sakura, hey bastard, how are you two doing" naruto asked as he walked up to the,

sakura with a scowl on her face quickly turned to him" shut up dummy sasuke is so much cooler than you so quick trying to provoke him, and were doing just fine aren't we sasuke dear" she looked over hopefully at her crush thinking he would thank her for sticking up for him and answering the question both, however she noticed he wasn't paying attention at her at all but just staring at the weapons on narutos back before he turned back to what he was doing, which was nothing to be precise.

"ugh whatever you banshee just trying to be nice and i doubt the bastard needs you to really stick up for him sheesh he is a man he can do it his damn self if need be" naruto quickly snapped back as he slide up against one of the available posts and leaned down against it to relax. not really noticing that he was dozing off.

* * *

><p>"Argh were the hell is he!"<p>

Naruto was rudely awoken to sakuras loud brash girl screeches as he sat up and looked around noticing that the sun was a good bit higher up in the sky, he assumed it had to have been at least two hours since he nodded off for a nape. this made him wonder why his new sensie was late but he quickly squashed that thought as he realized he had got some well need rest and felt pretty great right now.

"hhuuooaahha" naruto smacks his lips after that yawn escaped and then turns his sights to his new teammates " chill im sure he will be here shortly i mean come on its like ten he cant get any later right"

they both just stare at him silently agreeing because he was right no one would be three hours late it was already pushing two and he was late yesterday to so hew wouldn't pull the same stunt twice right?

* * *

><p>one hour later<p>

"ahh that jerk where is he!" naruto yelled out in frustration. then looked and realized neither sasuke and sakura were faring any better than himself they both had a look of pure frustration and annoyance written across there faces though he quickly snapped his head around as the person of topic came quietly strolling out of the bushing wqithout a care in the world.

"mah mah why are you being so loud naruto" kakashi said absentmindedly not even really glancing at any of them. "well now that we are all rearing and ready to go i guess i can lay down the rules for you and tell you what up" he pulled a clock out of his pouch and set it on top of the middle training log and pressed the timer button for an hour." ok so here the deal my cute little genin i am going to test your combat capabilities and what not and you are going to be timed you will have an hour to impress me and grab these from me" he pulls out to silver little bells that looked a little worse for wear.'the two of you to get the bells will be put under me as my cool little genin team while the loser will be put back at the academy for remedial classes and will have to wait for another group of teams to graduate, with me so far" he said and got three nods in return." alright good then when i say go i want you to all come for the bell with intent to kill otherwise you just wont reach the bells"

"but sensie what if we hurt you" sakura questioned only to get a laugh from naruto and even a little snort from sasuke though he played it off as a cough.

"well sakura i am a jonin after all so i really don't think a baby genin like yourself cant hurt me much" kakashi said in clearly restrained amusement. '

sakura just huffed and turned away ticked off that she had been called out on that so quickly , because no sooner did she say all that and heard both guys have amusement from it then did she actually think about what she had said, like she a new genin could take on a seasoned jonin especially alone...hmpmm maybe she will team up with sasuke and send naruto back after all he had already taken it a time before so whats one more, then shed be all alone with sasuke her dear beloved.

suddenly all the rest of the team looked over at her in an odd fashion as she had just let out a loud and weird squeal and started getting start eyed. so they all took a step or two back away from her

"anyways" kakashi said to get there attention back on him" that aside get ready to start when i say go" they all got serious and naruto let out a feral grin as some of his ideas zoomed through his mind, even sasuke smirked at the promise of testing out his skills against a real jonin of the village.

"ready...Set...and...GOO!" kakashi yelled as they quickly dispersed into the surrounding foliage, he smiled seems they were better than appeared to be.

"hey ya jerk who you looking for"

kakashi just wanted to face palm

**well hows that for my first new chapter i tried cleaning the story itself up a bit and reread a few parts to correct it. im still in desperate need of a beta though because im still horrendous at spelling and most dialouge. so anyway this chapter was a bit of the lead up to the fight and to show that my naruto is a few point smarter than the cannon but without straying to far i think. my pre shipp is little smarter than the cannon pre shipp but mostly just in like common sense and stuff so by the time my story gets to shipp he will be even alittle better, thats the hopes and plans. so what does everyone think?**

**next chapter The Battle**


End file.
